Une nouvelle vie
by Juju1202
Summary: Voila j'ai décidé de me lancer et d'écrire ma première fan fiction ! C'est l'histoire de Sowko, une fille tout à fait ordinaire n'étant a priori pas destinée à une vie de pirate mais une rencontre inattendue va toute remettre en question... Comme c'est ma première fan fiction les avis constructifs sont les bienvenus et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, voila ! :)
1. Chapter 1: Une rencontre inatendue

Je m'appelle Sowko, j'ai 22 ans et je vis sur la petite île de Balnet située au nord d'East Blue. Cette île était très réputée pour ses nombreux restaurants et ses chefs reconnus à travers les mers, les gens du monde entier se déplaçaient pour profiter de la cuisine et du bon vivre de l'île car la bas il faisait tout le temps beau, un vrai paysage de carte postale.

Je suis serveuse au restaurant Bakata qui faisait plus office de brasserie plutôt que de restaurant gastronomique. Je travaillais dans ce restaurant afin d'aider ma grand-mère Hiko et moi même à vivre car mes parents sont partis en mer depuis mes 10 ans, ils sont commerçants mais ça fait des années que je n'ai aucune nouvelles, j'ai accepté l'idée qu'ils puissent être morts…

Je pourrais ne pas y travailler car j'ai un fruit du démon très spécial mais je ne veux pas éveillé les soupçons alors je fais comme si de rien n'était, c'est mon secret.

cela fait 3 ans que je travaille dans ce restaurant, l'ambiance y est très bonne et je rencontre des tas de personnes venant des quatre coins des mers. Mais malgré cela j'aspirai à mieux, je voulais voir le monde, vivre des aventures, être libre et ne plus devoir me lever pour porter des plateaux toute la journée. Je ne dit pas que je n'aimais pas ça mais j'avais ce besoin de partir et de vivre ma vie mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser ma grand mère, comment allait-elle faire toute seule ? Et surtout pour aller ou ?

Ma vie était la plus tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'un équipage mystérieux débarque dans notre restaurant...

je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, en milieu d'après midi je vis une vingtaines d'homme débarquer prenant la moitié du restaurant à eux tout seul. Sans aucune gène ils s'installèrent les pieds sur la table la tête baissé comme s'ils étaient tout seuls chez eux et voulaient cacher quelque chose.

Comment vous dire que je n'avais AUCUNE mais aucune envie d'aller les servir, a vrai dire ils me faisaient plutôt peur.

« - psst Marie tu vois la table juste la avec tout le monde ?

\- oui et ?

\- tu peux aller les servir à ma place ? S'il te plaaaaait il me font peur…

\- c'est des pirates Mao, pas des tueurs en série

\- Hein ?! Tu sais que ce sont des pirates et tu les laisses rentrer ? T'as pas peur qu'ils nous volent ou nous arnaquent?!

\- tu ne les connais pas ? C'est l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, un des 4 empereurs. Ils sont en liens avec la marine tu penses vraiment qu'il prendrait le risque ou son équipage d'agresser des civils ? Crois moi ce grade de pirates à d'autres chats a fouetter…

\- oui mais quand même je les trouve super intimidants !

\- tient regardes comment celui te regarde, il ne t'as pas lâché les yeux depuis qu'ils sont entrés. »

Marie me montra directement un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des taches de rousseurs et super musclé. Il avait un énorme tatouage sur son bras avec les lettres ASCE et un autre qui prenait toute la largeur de son dos. Marie avait raison il ne détournait pas le regard même s'il sentait que je le regardais comment vous dire que j'étais ultra gênée je pense même me rappeler avoir rougis. J'avais l'habitude d'être regardé par les hommes qui venaient ici mais lui avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose d'intrigant.

« -C'est vrai qu'il est mignon...

\- Bon Mao arrête de rêver tu vas finir par baver et va les servir c'est ton secteur. »

Marie me poussa gentiment vers leur direction, j'étais toute gênée mais bon je devais y aller ...

« - Bon bonjour… bienvenue au Bakata je je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

\- Bah alors ma petite on est intimidé ? On ne mange pas tu sais du moins pas encore… » me dit le brun d'un air taquin.

ok ok Mao souffle il te fais clairement du rentre dedans, reste professionnelle.

« - Donc je répète que puis-je vous servir ? »

Après un long silence chacun finit par me donner des commandes, dieu merci je pouvais respirer a nouveau.

l'après midi passait mais les pirates restèrent encore et encore à boire jusqu'à plus soif jusqu'à la fermeture en début de soirée.

Une semaine passa et les pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche venaient passer leur journée entière au restaurant à boire et à manger.

Finalement ils étaient plutôt rigolos, pleins de vie. Je les entendais raconter leur aventures, leur butin, les endroits ou ils avaient voyagé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher des les écouter et de les envier. Certes c'était des pirates mais ils étaient libres et ils avaient finalement plutôt l'air gentils.

Plus les jours passaient plus ils m'intriguaient, je finissais même parfois pendant mes pauses à m'asseoir avec eux et écouter leurs aventures. Ils me fascinaient tellement, ils étaient libres et ça me faisait tellement rêver mais je n'oubliais pas que c'étaient des pirates, de la mauvaise graine.

Le dernier jours avant le week end j'étais de fermeture et donc devait rester au restaurant toute seule. J'étais entrain de nettoyer et de ranger quand j'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée.

« - On est fermé » dis-je sans me retourner

\- Je sais bien. »

Je me retourna et vis ce mystérieux brun, celui qui attirait chaque fois mon attention. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'étais complètement troublée que je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire.

« - Alors on a perdu sa langue ? » me dit il en souriant

Je détestait quand il me faisait son sourire charmeur parce qu'il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et j'en perdais complètement mes moyens.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? On est fermé je te dis.

\- Oui j'ai bien compris, mais je voulais te voir.

\- Ah oui pourquoi ?

\- je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ton intérêt pour nous et je t'avoue que tu m'intrigues.

\- C'est vrai que j'aime bien vous écouter, ça m'évade un peu de mon quotidien.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ne te plais pas ici ?

\- Si si, mais… je ne sais pas, à vous écouter j'ai l'impression que je passe à côté de pleins de choses à voir et à vivre.

\- Ah oui ça c'est vrai ! Mais tu sais, on est des pirates, on est les méchants dans l'histoire.

\- Alors toutes les histoires qu'on raconte sur vous c'est pas vrai ?

\- La Marine raconte la version qu'elle veut et en général elle ne nous ait pas favorable, ce qui est bon pour nous l'est rarement pour eux.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air si méchant que ça tu sais.

\- C'est parce que l'on ne l'est pas, on nous donne cette image mais on est loin d'être tous comme ça.

\- Alors raconte moi. »

Sur ce, il prit un chaise et s'installa.

« - déjà avant de te raconter il faut que je mange.

\- d'accord très bien, mais c'est pas gratuit. »

Pendant que lui cuisinait un repas pour 100 personnes, Ace c'est donc son nom me raconta ses aventures avec son équipage. Nous parlions comme ça jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Ses histoires me fascinaient, je n'en avait jamais assez et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais bien avec lui, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

« Et toi alors, parle moi un peu de toi.

\- Oh tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ma vie comparé à la votre est triste à mourir.

\- Allez, je veux savoir.

\- Bon très bien, je m'appelle donc Sowko, j'ai 21 ans. Je vis ici depuis toute petite avec ma grand-mère Kayko.

\- Ou sont tes parents ?

\- morts.

\- Ah, je suis désolé.

\- Ça ne fait rien, ça fait longtemps maintenant. Donc je reprend, je travaille ici depuis 5 ans comme serveuse mais plus tard j'aimerai partir loin d'ici.

\- Pour aller ou ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais loin.

\- C'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie quand j'ai décidé de partir, découvrir le monde, rencontrer des tas de nouvelles personnes, vivre des aventures extraordinaire. Je me sens vivant et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer de vie, ma devise c'est vivre sans regrets.

\- tu en as de la chance. »

Nous parlions jusqu'au lever du jour. c'était mon jour de repos et Ace me proposa alors de passer la journée avec lui. Il me montra son bateau qui était gigantesque avec une énorme tête de baleine en figure de proue, vraiment je pense que je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi gros. Il m'expliqua que Barbe-Blanche était le pirate le plus fort du monde, le seul qui avait pu rivaliser avec le seigneur des pirate. Ils se considéraient aussi tous comme ses fils et l'appelaient Père ce que je trouvais plutôt mignon.

« - Tu connais un coin tranquille sur l'île ou il n'y a personne ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose » Me demanda Ace.

« -Suis moi »

Je l'emmena dans mon refuge, c'était l'endroit ou j'aimais me retrouver seule et de temps à autre m'exercer à mes pouvoirs que je ne maîtrisais que très peu. c'était une crique magnifique avec une eau turquoise et un sable fin digne des plus belles îles paradisiaques et dont moi seule connaissais l'accès.

« - Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? » me dit-il

\- euuuuuh, je n'aime pas l'eau ».

Clairement vous savez pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller.

\- Ah oui ? Tu vis sur une île entouré d'eau avec des plages magnifiques et tu ne vas pas te baigner ? Étrange…

\- Je ne sais pas nager. »

Bon j'ai trouvé que ça comme excuse mais c'était pas crédible et je voyais à la tête d'Ace qu'il ne gobait pas un mot de mon histoire.

« Attend une minute... » me dit il en penchant sa tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe

« - T'aurais pas mangé un fruit du démon par hasard ? »

Et la d'un coup je me sentit rougir, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, il me verrait comme un monstre. Voyant qu'il y avait un gros malaise Ace prit la parole.

« Alors c'est ça ! tu as mangé une fruit du démon ! pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? Moi aussi j'en ai mangé un !

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Ouais c'est le pirofruit, regarde. »

Tout fier il tendit son bras et fit jaillir un flamme du creux de sa main.

« -WOW, impressionnant ! »

« - Maintenant montre moi le tiens ! »

Je voyais dans ses yeux l'excitation mais j'étais réticente à lui montrer…

Après avoir insisté lourdement j'acceptai.

« - Bon d'accord.

\- OUUUUAIS ! »

Je me concentra au maximum et fit jaillir du sable des cristaux de plus de 3 mètres de haut.

« - WOOOW, impressionnant ! c'est quoi comme fruit ?

\- c'est le fruit du cristal.

\- c'est dément franchement ! Et tu sais faire d'autres trucs ? »

Je lui montra alors tout mes tours de passe passe que j'avais appris toute seule, je le voyais il sautait presque sur place c'était vraiment trop mignon.

\- « Franchement ton pouvoir est trop cool Sowko, tu peux faire pleins de trucs avec !

\- Oui fin c'est pas très utile tu sais, pour moi c'est plutôt un fardeaux, personne n'est au courant ici, les gens ne comprendraient pas.

\- Oh tu sais, chez nous les fruits du démon c'est banal ! Tout les pirates les plus puissants en possèdent ! Et quand tu sais te battre avec c'est des armes redoutables.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouhlala ma petite Sowko tu as encore pleins de choses à apprendre de nous.

\- Alors apprend moi ! »

Après cette journée Ace et moi ne faisions que passer notre temps ensemble, il restait encore 3 semaines le temps de faire de lourdes réparations sur leur navire. Nous étions inséparables, des que je finissais mon travail je courais rejoindre Ace dans notre coin pour qu'il m'apprenne à me battre et à utiliser mon fruit du démon. Plus je passais du temps avec lui plus je voyais autre chose en lui qu'un simple pirate, il était intelligent, drôle bon parfois carrément à l'ouest mais ça lui donnait un charme fou qui me faisait fondre. c'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose comme ça, petit à petit je sentais au fond de moi que je tombait amoureuse, je tombais amoureuse d'un pirate.

Peu à peu notre relation amicale devint de plus en plus intense, passionné, on avait besoin de l'autre. On ne pouvait plus se quitter, chaque soir nous nous entraînions jusqu'au milieu de la nuit et plus les jours avançaient plus je faisait des progrès.

Ma grand mère aussi l'adorait, elle voulait tout le temps qu'il vienne manger à la maison et puis a chaque fois il finissait par y dormir. Bon je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin ce qu'il se passait dans la nuit… Mais chaque nuit je pensais au fait que ça ne serait pas éternel, c'est quand il m'enveloppait dans se bras que je prenais conscience que dans quelque jours il allait repartir. Même pour moi je ne pense pas qu'il abandonnerait sa vie et je ne me voyais pas lui imposer ce choix. Nous profitions alors de chaque instants qui étaient plus parfaits les uns que les autres, je profitais de chaque minutes à ses côtés sans parler du fait que dans quelque jours il allait repartir et reprendre sa vie sur les mers…

Je ne sais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir une fois qu'il sera partit, je me voyais mal continuer ma petite vie comme si rien ne c'était passé. j'étais dans une impasse et je ne savais pas du tout comment m'en sortir…


	2. Chapter 2: Le départ

La veille de son départ Ace ne vint pas à la crique… Je ne comprenais pas, c'était la dernière fois que nous avions l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble et il se dégonflait ? J'attendis 1h jusqu'à ce que je compris qu'il n'allait vraiment pas venir et rentra a la maison dépitée.

J'avais les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré, j'étais tellement dégoûtée, après tout ça il allait partir sans dire au revoir ? Vraiment ?

Sans manger je parti directement dans mon lit sans parler à ma grand-mère et puis soudain j'entendis frapper en bas.

« -Sowko ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas ! » m'appela Kayko

« - Ça m'est égal ! Dis lui que je ne suis pas la ! »

Bien sur ma grand mère ouvrit et j'entendis Ace m'appeler.

« Alors ? On ne va même pas me dire au revoir ? »

Même si j'étais super énervée je savais que je le regretterais amèrement de ne pas lui dire adieu alors je me leva du lit, me refis une petite beauté express et descendit.

« Alors ? » lui dis je sur un ton sec « on a des remords de m'avoir foutu un lapin ?

\- Oh tais toi et écoute ce que je vais te dire. »

Il me prit la main et m'emmena, je me retourna pour regarder ma grand mère qui me faisait bizarrement un grand sourire…

La crique ce soir la était magnifique, la lune et les étoiles brillaient comme jamais et se reflétaient dans l'eau calme. Il me fit m'asseoir et prit la parole.

« Viens avec moi. »

J'ai eu un moment d'absence, pendant 2 secondes je croyais avoir mal entendu.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas il se mit en face de moi.

« - viens avec moi j'ai dis.

\- Hein comment ça avec toi ?!

\- devient une pirate à mes côtés, viens dans notre équipage ! Tu rêves d'aventures et moi je ne veux plus te quitter alors c'est gagnant gagnant !

\- attend, donc si j'ai bien compris tu me demandes de devenir une pirate ?!

\- c'est ça !

\- Non mais t'as perdu la tête Ace, moi une pirate ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

\- Oooh mais arrête Sowko, me dit pas que depuis ses dernier temps tu n'y a pas pensé ! Tu rêves de ça j'en suis sur, tu veux partir, découvrir du monde alors la chance s'offre à toi tu sais ! et puis j'en ai parlé à Barbe-Blanche et l'équipage tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir et ils sont d'accords, ils t'adorent !

\- Mais Ace… ce que tu me demandes c'est de la folie, je ne peux pas tout laisser derrière toi, ma grand-mère, mon travail…

\- Mais Sowko, je t'aime. »

A ses mots je me raidis d'un coup, c'était la première fois qu'il me le disait.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ace mais je ne peux pas... »

\- S'il te plaît Sowko, au moins réfléchis cette nuit, demain je t'attendrais au port jusqu'à la dernière minutes. Tu verra ça sera génial on se battra ensemble et cette fois pour de vrai, tu verra de tes propres yeux tout ce que je te raconte c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?!

\- Si bien sur que si… mais c'est pas aussi simple tu sais. Sérieusement Ace, moi devenir une pirate ?!

-c'est toi qui te complique la vie Sowko, tu le regrettera toute ta vie si tu refuses ! Des occasions comme celle la, voyager aux côtés du pirates le plus puissant du monde et surtout moi, beau gosse comme je suis ne se reproduiront sans doute jamais ! Ton fruit du démon est super cool et puissant, avec de l'entraînement tu seras super forte je te le garanti.

Et puis… j'ai pas envie de te quitter mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter ma vie de pirate non plus... »

\- Je comprend et jamais je t'imposerai un tel choix... »

Sur ses mots nous restions sur la plage en silence, profitant sûrement de nos derniers instants ensemble.

« Je… je ne peux pas Ace… On a besoin de moi ici…

\- au moins promet moi d'y réfléchir s'il te plaît.

\- Je te le promet. »

Sur ce Ace m'embrassa et repartit vers son bateau. Quant a moi je restai la sur la plage à regarder les étoiler à réfléchir au plus grand dilemme de ma vie. Sérieusement, moi une pirate ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il voyait en moi ? Je n'avais vraiment rien d'exceptionnel.

Après m'être torturé le cerveau sans pour autant avoir prit une décision je rentra enfin à la maison et étonnement ma grand mère n'était pas couchée.

« - Alors ? » me demanda ma grand mère avec un grand sourire.

« comment ça alors ? »

« tu as dis oui ?!

\- Mais mamie t'es au courant ?!

\- Ace est passé dans l'après midi pour me me demander mon accord et essayer de te convaincre. C'est quelqu'un de bien Sowko.

\- Vraiment ? Je lui ai dis que je réfléchirai...

\- Que te dit ton cœur ? Au plus profond ? De quoi as-tu le plus envie ?

\- Mamie… la n'est pas la question, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule et tout laisser derrière moi, ça ne marche pas comme ça la vie...

\- écoute ma chérie, il est temps pour toi de vivre ta propre vie tu sais, tu es jeune, belle et pleine d'ambition. Tu ne passera pas toute ta vie a rester ici a prendre soin de ta vieille grand mère tu sais, tu mérites mieux, tu mérites de faire un peu ce qu'il te plaît et arrêter de te sacrifier pour les autres. Il faut que tu fasses tes propres choix et commencer à penser à toi.

Tu sais que je t'aime et que je te soutiendrai dans tout tes choix quels qu'ils sont. Si tu l'aimes et que tu veux partager cette vie d'aventure avec lui et bien soit, je me débrouillerai ma chérie je l'ai bien fais avant que tu viennes au monde.

\- Mais mamie c'est de la piraterie dont on parle, je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque…

\- et ce n'était pas l'aventure dont tu rêvais ? Arrête de te poser sans arrêt des questions. Si il te l'a proposé c'est qu'il t'en sens capable.

\- je vais y réfléchir, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit… Bonne nuit mamie je t'aime.

\- je t'aime aussi ma chérie quoi que tu choisisses. »

Toute la nuit je n'ai fais que penser a cette proposition, j'essayais en vain de peser le pour et le contre. Moi devenir une pirate ? Cette idée ne m'avais jamais effleurée l'esprit mais peut être qu'une occasion comme celle ci ne se représentera pas deux fois et en plus l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche est un des plus puissant au monde quoi de mieux pour commencer non ? Bon il va falloir que je m'entraîne dur pour arriver aux même niveau que les autres.

Non Mao mais qu'est ce tu dis c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Ressaisis toi un peu.

Je finis enfin par m'endormir, toujours l'esprit embrouillé et ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Dans tout les cas j'avais l'impression de perdre quelque chose et de rendre quelqu'un triste.

Le lendemain matin c'était l'heure du départ de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche et je n'arrivais toujours pas à prendre une décision… J'avais mal au ventre, des énormes cernes et les yeux gonflés, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit… C'était le choix qui allait changer ma vie à jamais et il fallait que je sois sur de moi et ne rien regretter.

« vas y ma chérie, vas le rejoindre tu le regretteras toute ta vie sinon. C'est l'occasion que tu attendais alors saisie la » Me dit ma grand-mère en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Elle avait raison, si je ne partais pas avec lui maintenant je ne le verrais plus jamais. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de partir toute seule. c'était maintenant ou jamais, je devais partir avec lui c'était décidé.

Je fis mes affaires au plus vite, prenant l'essentiel même si j'allais devenir une pirate il fallait quand même que j'ai du style ahah.

C'était presque l'heure du départ, si je ne me dépêchait pas il allait partir sans moi. Une fois mes affaires prêtes il ne restait plus qu'a faire mes adieux à ma grand mère, les larmes aux yeux elle me serra dans ses bras,

« - prend soin de toi ma chérie, je t'aime plus que tout, tes parents seraient fiers de toi. »

Je sentais qu'elle pleurait, je ne puis retenir mes larmes à mon tour.

« - promis mamie, et toi aussi fais attention, j'essaierai de prendre des nouvelles de toi le plus souvent possible. »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes mais c'était plus fort que moi…

« Je t'aime et merci pour tout. Sans toi mamie tu sais je ne serais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui, tout ça c'est a toi que je le dois.

\- Je sais bien ma chérie, maintenant va.

\- Tu dira au revoir aux autres pour moi ! »

Nous nous enlacions toutes les deux en pleurant en priant le ciel que l'on puisse se revoir un jour même si au fond on savait que cela ne serait pas le cas…

En passant par la porte je regardais une dernière fois son visage, comme si je voulais l'imprimer dans ma tête pour emmener son image avec moi...

« Au revoir mamie, je t'aime ! »

Elle me fit un signe d'adieu et je partis en courant en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti, je couru de toute mes forces en direction du port.

Une fois arrivée ce fut le soulagement quand je vis que le bateau de Barbe-Blanche était toujours à quai. Et la ce fut le soulagement quand je vis Ace monter à bord, j'arrivai juste à temps.

« ACE ! Ace attend moi ! »

Au moment ou Ace se retourna j'ai vu son visage s'illuminer, c'est à ce moment que lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa de toutes mes forces.

« je pars avec toi, je pars c'est décidé, je ne veux pas être sans toi je suis prête. »

-j'ai cru que tu allais rester, je suis tellement heureux tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ahah ! » me dit il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« je t'aime Ace, maintenant allons y. »

Alors voila, la grande aventure avait démarrée. J'allais devenir une pirate ! Moi Sowko une pirate ! Je n'y croyais toujours pas mais ce qui était sur c'est que j'avais fais le bon choix. Je part pour une nouvelle vie aux côtés de celui que j'aime sans me retourner.


	3. Chapter 3: Home sweet home

**Voici le 3 ème chapitre ! J'espère** **qu'il vous plaira ! dites moi si la longueur des chapitre vous convient car comme c'est ma première** **fan fiction je ne suis pas sure !**

 **Je comptais aussi faire une description physique et psychologique de Sowko si ça vous intéresse pour que vous la connaissiez plus ;)**

 **En tout cas, notre pirate novice part pour un long voyage et elle vous emmène !**

 **Enjoy :)**

« BIENVENUUUUUUUUUUE ! »

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de poser un pied sur le pont du bateau qu'une horde de pirates se jeta sur moi avec de grands yeux et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour m'accueillir. Ils étaient tous entassés en face de moi à parler en même temps sans s'arrêter...

« - Ace nous a tellement parlé de toi ! S'écria un pirate

\- Il n'a pas menti quand il nous a dit que tu étais super jolie ! Dit un autre

\- Tu vas rester avec nous ?

\- Tu vas voir tu vas t'amuser !

\- Enfin une nouvelle tête !

\- ENFIN UNE FILLEEEEEE !

\- Il faut faire un banquet pour fêter ça, qui est avec moi ?!

« OUUUUUUAIS » s'écrièrent les pirates tous en cœur en levant le poing.

« Je suis désolée pour ça, me dit Ace, ils peuvent être… intrusifs…

\- Ahah ! Ça ne fait rien ! Ils essayent de m'intégrer je ne vais pas me plaindre !

\- Alors tu es d'accord pour le banquet ? C'est quelque chose hein !

\- Et comment ! »

Alors tout les pirates partirent chacun de leurs côtés pour préparer le banquet quand quelqu'un ordonna de jeter l'encre, c'était le départ…

Je regarda tout doucement mon île s'éloigner jusqu'à devenir toute petite. Je ne la reverrai sûrement plus jamais et à cette pensée mon cœur se serra, je quittais cette vie pour une nouvelle. J'avais rencontré des gens formidables qui me manqueront tellement, mais ma grand mère avait raison, il était temps que j'aille de l'avant et que je fasse mes adieux.

Je n'étais pas triste mais cette île allait tout de même me manquer, c'est tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici et lui dire au revoir était plus dur que je l'avais imaginé. Je savais que je la quitterai un jour mais je pensais pas que ça allait être aussi vite mais un nouveau départ s'offrait à moi et je ne pouvais pas le refuser. J'étais prête pour cette nouvelle vie je le sentais, je mourrais d'impatience de faire mes preuves et de montrer au monde entier de quoi j'étais capable.

Je regardais s'éloigner petit à petit Balnet jusqu'à ce qu'Ace me sortit de mes pensées.

« Je sais que c'est dur, que c'est nouveau pour toi mais tu verra tu t'y fera je te le promets. »

Il me prit la main et m'emmena, je me retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder…

« Au revoir Balnet. »

Sur ce Ace m'emmena dans sa cabine pendant que les autres s'affairaient aux préparatifs du banquet.

La cabine était plutôt petite, sans aucune décoration avec seulement un lit, une table et une armoire, autant vous dire que c'était triste à mourir.

« Alors ? Ça te plaît ? » me demanda Ace tout sourire sans se rendre compte que sa cabine donnait envie de se laisser couler au fond de la mer…

\- Euh… c'est… c'est simple on va dire…

\- Oh ça te plaît pas.. ?

\- si si, si on aime le minimalisme !

\- oh… bon bah je vais faire des concessions hein, la prochaine fois qu'on fait une escale on achètera des trucs de filles genre des petites fleurs et des rideaux…

\- Génial ! Tout ce que j'aime ! Lui dis je sur un ton ironique

\- Je sais bien mais il va falloir qu'on change 2/3 trucs parce que on a pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des femmes à bord ou du moins pas plus d'une nuit…

\- Hmm je vois » lui dis en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Enfin bref ! Bienvenu à bord ! Je suis trop content que tu sois la ! »

Sur ces mots Ace me prit dans ses bras et me balança sur le lit par surprise et s'assit sur moi, il se pencha comme s'il allait m'embrasser mais a la place il se mit à me chatouiller.

« Eh ! C'est de la triche ça !

\- première leçon, ne jamais se laisser distraire ! »

Oh… il voulait jouer à ça… très bien, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Je releva mes cheveux et commença à lever tout doucement mon tee shirt, je commençais à voir qu'il baissait sa garde et… BAM je le pris par les épaules, le plaqua violemment sur le lit et me mit sur lui.

« Alors ? Lui dis-je toute contente de moi

\- c'est de la triche ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister !

\- leçon n°1, ne jamais se laisser distraire !

\- Tu fera une très bonne pirate

\- crois moi j'ai bien l'intention de te dépasser tu sais » lui dis je toute fière même si je savais que ça serait impossible.

\- ouuuuh bah tu as du boulot ma grande !

\- je serais la femme pirate la plus puissante ! Et pour ça j'ai un très bon maître. »

Sur ce Ace m'emmena visiter tout le reste du bateau ce qui nous pris entre rencontrer tout l'équipage et voir toutes les pièces du bateau l'après midi entière.

Il était l'heure à présent de nous préparer au banquet organisé en mon honneur ! J'y croyais toujours pas, les pirates de Barbe-Blanche m'organisaient un banquet rien que pour moi !

J'étais sous la douche et j'essayais de rassembler toutes mes pensées, tout allait trop vite ! Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que ça allait être ma vie à présent, que ce n'était seulement temporaire. Ça allait être mon quotidien, ces gens allaient être ma nouvelle famille et j'étais super impatiente de faire tous leur connaissance.

Je sortis de la douche, m'habilla simplement (je ne voulais pas en faire trop) et me maquilla légèrement.

Lorsque je sortis Ace m'attendait

« Wow, tu es super belle !

\- Merci ! C'est pas trop ?

\- Non tu es parfaite maintenant allons y ils nous attendent ! »

Il me prit par la main et remonta l'escalier qui donna sur le pont tout en me cachant les yeux pour me faire la surprise.

« Tu es prête ?

\- Oui allez !

\- oh non crois moi tu ne l'es pas ! »

Il enleva sa main et j'ouvris les yeux. Une centaines de pirates se mirent à hurler mon prénom avec des énormes peintes d'alcool à la main, même Barbe-Blanche était présent ! Derrière eux se tenait le plus gros banquet que j'avais jamais vu, des poissons de la taille de ma maison avaient été cuisinés, il y avait des fruits et des légumes que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie et pourtant je travaillais dans un restaurant… Ça sentait tellement bon, ça se voit qu'ils ont fait de gros efforts pour moi, Il y avait d'énormes barils de boissons qui avaient été ouvert pour l'occasion et qui coulaient déjà à flot. Des pirates jouaient de la musique pendant que d'autres dansaient tout en buvant, la plupart s'en renversaient dessus mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. L'ambiance était tellement joyeuse, tout le monde rigolaient, mangeaient, buvaient et dansaient c'était la folie. Sans que je puisse dire un mot un homme avec une drôle de coiffure vint vers moi et Ace avec deux pintes à la main.

« Voilà pour vous les amis !

\- Merci Satch, répondis Ace avec un grand sourire !

\- Maintenant que nous avons une femme à bord il va falloir se tenir correctement, n'est ce pas Ace ?

\- Ça va de soi !

\- A Sowko, celle qui a fait chavirer le cœur de notre tête brûlée !

« A Sowko !»

ils levèrent tous leurs pintes en cœur et la descendirent en une seule fois ! Quant à moi j'hésitais encore à goûter ce que j'avais dans mon verre tellement cela dégageait une odeur très… forte on va dire.

« Allez Sowko ! » me dit Ace en me donnant gentiment un coup de coude

« c'est le rite de passage ! Cul sec !

« Cul sec, cul sec, cul sec ! » s'écrièrent les pirates en cœur.

Bon je pense que je n'avais clairement pas le choix, je pris une grande inspiration et commença à boire sans m'arrêter. Le goût était infecte, je ne saurais même pas le décrire mais ce qui est sur c'est que je n'en abuserais pas. Je la bu d'un seul trait et la posa vide sur la table pas peu fière. Tout les pirates me regardaient choqués de ma descente, il y avait un grand silence jusqu'à ce qu'un pirate coiffé d'une sorte d'ananas sur la tête se leva et cria :

« Elle est des nôtres !»

« Ça, c'est Marco, le commandant de la 1ere division de Barbe-Blanche » me dit Ace.

Et tout le reste le suivirent en levant leurs verres une énième fois « ! Vive Sowko ! Bienvenu à bord ! Qu'on lui serve un autre verre ! Vive les amoureux ! »

Vraiment ils savaient accueillir quelqu'un, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà chez moi ce qui me faisait un bien fou sachant que j'ai tout quitter à présent...

Je discutais avec Satch et Marco avec qui je m'entendais très bien quand Barbe-Blanche en personne vint vers moi.

« Bienvenue Sowko.

\- Merci beaucoup Barbe-Blanche.

\- appelle moi Père

\- Merci Barb… euh Père.

\- Tu fais partie de cet équipage à présent alors si tu as quoi que ce soit tu peux venir vers moi ou les autres. Nous sommes une famille ici alors n'ait pas peur, nous veillons les uns sur les autres.

\- Ça me touche merci. Je ferais mon maximum pour ne pas vous décevoir je vous le promets !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins ! Je vais me coucher, bonne soirée Sowko, profite bien c'est chez toi maintenant. »

Je lui répondis par un grand sourire et il s'éloigna. Je n'y croyais pas, Barbe-Blanche en personne est venu me souhaiter la bienvenue! j'étais tellement choquée que je restais la sans bouger à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de m'arriver jusqu'à ce qu'Ace arrive avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ! On a rencontré le grand patron ?

\- m'en parles pas j'en tremble encore !

\- tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer !

\- Je l'adore déjà !

\- Allez maintenant que la fête continuuuuue ! » cria-t-il en levant le poing

Après plusieurs verres je sentais que j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec le reste de l'équipage, je n'arrêtais pas de danser, de chanter avec mes nouveaux compagnons. Cette soirée était géniale, vraiment les pirates savaient faire la fête !

Ace était totalement déchaîné, il n'arrêtait pas de danser collé serré avec Satch et Marco c'était à mourir de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étale d'un coup sur le sol complètement ivre mort.

« Laisse le ! » me cria Marco mort de rire tout en dansant et en buvant

« il fait tout le temps ça ! Dans 10 minutes il va se relever comme si rien ne c'était passé ahah ! »

Bon je ne cherchais même pas à en savoir plus, j'étais trop heureuse et surtout trop ivre pour m'occuper de ça ! Nous dansions et mangions jusqu'au bout de la nuit sans se soucier du lendemain.

Tout les membres de l'équipage venaient me voir pour me poser des questions et apprendre à me connaître et je compris à ce moment la ce que Barbe-Blanche avait voulu me dire en me parlant de famille, tout le monde se traitait avec respect et d'égal à égal.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris et que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien et tout ça c'était grâce à eux. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser ici et ce n'était que le commencement !

Tout le monde alla petit à petit se coucher et je pris Ace qui était encore endormi pour l'emmener dans notre cabine. Il s'étala de tout son long dans le lit et me serra dans ses bras.

« Je…je HIC t'ai… HIC.. me »

et il s'endormit la seconde d'après.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Cette nuit la je n'ai pas réussit à dormir, je n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était tellement fou que je n'y croyais toujours pas, c'était ma vie maintenant, le commencement d'un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.


End file.
